¿Neko Simulator?
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: Esta es una historia (AU Modern Life) en donde, una versión muy diferente de Liu Kang será el protagonista de este relato, en donde es un mitad humano mitad gato, que es rescatado por la familia Cage , por eso no es de extrañar que este algo tontito, recuerden que tiene un cerebro de gatito x3 (ALERTA: Yaoi en ciertas partes) Kung Jin también será algo importante en este relato.
1. De la calle a un nuevo hogar

(Narrado desde el punto de vista de:¡Neko Liu Kang! *Aplausos (?)*)

Yo, era un pequeño gatito de la calle, tengo un aspecto y físico de humano, en ese entonces era muy pequeño, como un felino bebé, al igual que tengo orejas, una cola de gato, y un comportamiento como tal.

Vivía en un callejón juntó a un enorme contenedor de basura, me recostaba a dormir junto a este, y cuando el día acabara, me ponía a buscar entre los escombros de la basura para ver si encontraba algo de comida. Aunque aveces, la gente que pasaba por ahí mostraba compasión por mí, y si tenían algo de comida, me lo ofrecían, eso era el mejor regalo que me podían haber dado en ese entonces.

-"Pobre gatito" - Me decían la gente. - "Debe de estar hambriento."

Incluso, cuando pasaban niños con sus madres o sus padres, se acercaban a mi al ver mi aspecto pequeño.

\- "¿Nos lo podemos llevar a casa?" - Era lo que constantemente preguntaban esos niños a sus padres.

-" No hijo." - Les respondían. -"Esos animales luego aportan bacterias y muchas enfermedades."

La verdad eso era lo de menos para mí, lo único que podía complacerme, era recibir un poco de alimento y agua. Mis noches no eran tranquilas, llenas del insoportable frío que me erizaba la piel, además de eso, los perros que ladraban y los carros que pasaban por ahí, me asustaban, haciendo que viviera un infierno. Aveces me preguntaba.

-"¿Porqué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo mal?" - Esas preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza cada día y cada noche.

Y así estuve como por 5 años, desde que tenía memoria, había vivido ahí.

Un golpe de suerte, llegó un día, en donde, un hombre y lo que parecía ser su pareja y su hija, se me quedaron viendo, el hombre tenía cabello castaño, con su fleco levantado hacia arriba, camisa azul, con una chaqueta negra encima de este, pantalón negro, guanteras y tennis.

-"Mírenlo, pobrecito." - Dijo aquel hombre.

La mujer, de cabellera rubia, quien tenía una coleta atada a su cabello, con una playera gris, chaqueta sin mangas negra, pantalones y botas, me miró con una cara indiferente y se notaba que le daba un poco de asco mi aspecto.

Y por último, la niña que los acompañaba, quien era también rubia, quien estaba distraída y masticando algo de color rosa, con una blusa azul, chaqueta blanca y negra, falda de color negro y unos tennis, apartó su vista de él y me miró con asombro al principio, pero luego lo cambio a una triste y deprimente al ver mi estado, sucio y descuidado.

-"¿Recuerdas que querías una mascota, Cassie?" - Preguntó volteando a ver a la niña de nombre Cassie.

-"¡Si! ¡Se ve adorable!" - Contestó Cassie emocionada.

-"¡No Cassie!" - Interrumpió la otra mujer. -"No tendremos esa cosa como mascota."

-"¿Porqué no, Sonya?" - Preguntó el hombre.

-"¡Porqué mírenlo!" - Me señaló. -"¡Esta sucio y descuidado!"

-" Si, esta descuidado, porque al parecer alguien lo abandonó. Además, hay algo llamado adopción y veterinario ¿Lo sabias?" - Contestó el hombre.

La mujer de nombre Sonya se quedó callada al no saber que decir, me miró a los ojos, yo le hice mi mejor cara, entonces suspiró.

-"Esta bien, podemos llevárnoslo." - Dijo sonriendo.

El hombre y Cassie dieron una especie de celebración, acto seguido, la joven me agarró cuidadosamente del suelo.

-"¡Valla, se nota que este gato no ha comido en días!" - Exclamó al sentir mi ligero peso.

Cassie me recostó en su hombro y yo me agarré de este, y después, vi como nos alejábamos de ese horrible callejón en el que he estado por mucho tiempo, había salido de ese infierno por fin. Después de un rato, vi que entramos a lo que yo pensaba al principio era una tienda.

-"Buenas tardes señor." - Dijo una voz.

-"Buenas tardes, encontramos a esta especie de gato en la calle y queremos que le de la ayuda necesaria para que nosotros lo podamos tener como mascota."

Cuando Cassie me dejó sentarme en una superficie, es donde pude ver de quien era esa voz, era otro señor, alto, delgado y con una bata blanca.

-"Esta es una especia que acaban de surgir. Se les llaman Nekos. Que son una especie de mitad humano y mitad de animales, estos adquieren forma y físico de humano, pero tienen ciertas características del animal que le corresponda, esta especie se ha estado extendiendo por todo el mundo, las cuales, afortunadamente, no son un peligro para la sociedad. Pronto lo tendré como nuevo." - Sacó sus conclusiones el señor de bata blanca mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Aquí lo esperamos." - Dijo Sonya.

El señor me agarró de la misma manera en como lo hizo Cassie, de manera en la que no me lastimara.

Luego, entramos a un cuarto que parecía oscuro, lo único que lo iluminaba era una lámpara en el techo. Primero lo que hizo fue quitarme mis atuendos, sólo traía un pantalón negro con rayas rojas a los costados y un lazo en la cabeza, de ahí prosiguió a meterme a lo que creía yo era un plato muy grande y hondo y luego echó un poco de agua tibia, al momento que estaba mojado, me echó otro líquido un poco más espeso, el cual olía muy bien, me recordaba al olor de las frutas. El cual al estar al contacto con mi piel, se formaban pequeñas burbujas. Me tiró otro poco de agua tibia, haciendo que las burbujas se fueran. Me envolvió en una tela que me secó mi piel y le quitó el exceso de humedad en mi pelo, en mis orejas y en mi cola.

Luego de eso, el señor sacó una cinta blanca y rodeó mi antebrazo izquierdo, en el cual tenía una raspadura. Me devolvió mi ropa, la cual estaba limpia e impecable. Me puso mi lazo rojo y mis pantalones, al igual que me regaló unos pequeños calcetines y unos zapatitos, que se sentían cómodos.

Me volvió a cargar y salió del cuarto en donde me atendió, me puso en la superficie en la que me había puesto Cassie, los 3 al verme se levantaron para verme.

-"¿Ves lo que pasa cuando se adopta?" - Dijo el hombre de copete a Sonya.

-" Sí Johnny, ya entendí." - Contestó.

-"¡Mira!" - Dijo Cassie enseñándome una prenda de ropa. -"Te verás muy adorable cuando te pongamos esto."

Era un traje, en donde era como una blusa negra cruzada, con una especie de cinturón, pantalones rojos con detalles de lo que parecían eran dragones aún costado de ellos, calcetines blancos y zapatillas negras, aunque estaban algo extrañas, ya que al parecer las zapatillas tenían las agujetas cruzadas, como una bailarina de ballet.

Pero de todas formas, era y es un traje bonito.

-"Bueno, muchas gracias doctor." - Dijo Johnny. -"¿Cuánto es?"

En esa parte no puse atención, ya que estaba distraído con una mosca que pasaba por ahí.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos afuera en la calle, estaba tan fuera de la realidad en ese momento, que les dio tiempo a los 3 de hacer unas compras, ya que Cassie tenía una bolsa de plástico con cosas que al principio no distinguí.

Entramos a una casa, en la cual, era muy diferente al callejón donde yo vivía, era lujosa y muy bien iluminada. Cassie dejó en el suelo una especie de almohada en forma de círculo.

-"¡Esta será tu camita!"

Me acerqué al colchón, y cuando me recosté en ella, sentí una sensación muy suave que dominó y relajó mi cuerpo. Ya que siempre había estado durmiendo en el piso de ese callejón. Me comencé a revolcar en esa cómoda superficie circular.

-"Debes de tener hambre." - Dijo Johnny dejando dos platos, uno traía un líquido blanco, y en el otro, tenía pedazos pequeños, se veían carnosos y de color carne. El olor de eso, llego hasta mí, el cual me atrajo de inmediato, cuando lamí uno de los pedacitos de ese platillo, sentí una sensación en boca, el mejor manjar que había probado en mi vida, es entonces donde casi devoro el plato entero, pero sentí una sensación en mi panza, así que deje de comerlo, apenas iba por la mitad, pero me daba curiosidad ese líquido blanco, cuando lo lamí, era mil veces mejor que el agua, lo mismo con el otro plato, le di lamidas hasta cansarme.

Esa sensación, me hacia sentir que no entraba más comida a mi cuerpo, puse la panza para arriba. Cuando Sonya me vio así, se impactó.

-"Cassie, creo no sólo no ha había comido en días, si no semanas, no se ha comido ni la mitad del Whiskas que le disté."

-"Me siento extraño, siento que no puedo comer más, y sólo comí poquito."

Los tres integrantes me miraron con asombro al escuchar mis palabras, creo que no se esperaban que yo tuviera voz y supiera hablar.

-"¿Sabes...hablar?" - Preguntó Johnny sorprendido.

-"Sí. ¿Pero porqué me siento así? - Pregunté.

-"Eso es que estas lleno." - Respondió Cassie.

-"Nunca me había sentido así." - Dije rozando mi panza, la cual estaba hinchada.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

-"Creo que sí fue buena idea adoptarlo." - Dijo Sonya.

Cuando llegó la noche, yo me recosté en mi nueva cama y refugiado en esa casa, que tenía un poco de aire, pero no era nada comparado con las frías noches que pasaba afuera en ese infernal callejón.

A pesar de eso, Cassie, antes de irse a dormir, me dio una mantita por si tenía frío a mitad de la noche, me dio un beso en mi frente y se fue a lo que parecía ser su cuarto.

Una nueva vida, había comenzado.


	2. Conozcan al Neko

Y así fue, mi vida era y es maravillosa, que no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, gracias a que ellos me dieron lo que yo más necesitaba, que era bebida, alimento y cuidado, no sabía como recompensarles todo eso. Me di cuenta de que soy una especie nueva ya que una vez, mientras la familia estaba viendo esa cosa rectangular llamada televisión, a un señor que decía que mi especie se ha extendido y bueno, prácticamente repitió casi todo lo que me había dicho el veterinario.

Aprendí muchas palabras nuevas, ahora en vez de decirles "cosa", las llamo por su nombre, una vez que Cassie había llegado de su escuela, traía una bolsa, sacó una bola de estambre, con la cual ahora juego sin parar.

Los tres siempre me ponían atención siempre y cuando estuvieran desocupados, Johnny me lanzaba la bola de estambre para que yo la recogiera y se la regresaba, Cassie hacia que me pusiera panza para arriba, para ponerme la bola de estambre encima, mientras está lo movía para que yo intentara atraparlo, o simplemente, hacia que pusiera en sus piernas y me acariciaba todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras que Sonya solamente se acercaba y me acariciaba, demostrando que por lo menos me quiere. Los tres de ellos siempre me han enseñado a no hacer maldades, tales como arañar los muebles o las cortinas, me enseñaron a hacer mis necesidades exclusivamente en mi caja especial, etc.

Una tarde del viernes, Cassie quien estaba viniendo de su escuela, trajo con ella otras personas, que parecían de su edad, de apenas 7 años, entre risas, estas cesaron y se me quedaron viendo.

-"¿Es tu Neko?" - Preguntó una de sus amigas en un tono chillón.

La chica que preguntó era morena, con el cabello trenzado y una coleta sosteniéndolas.

-"Sí, lo encontramos mi mamá, mi papá y yo en la calle hace unos meses."

-"¡Pero sí está hermoso! Siempre le he pedido uno a mi padre pero nunca me ha dejado tener mascota. ¿Lo puedo cargar?"

-"¡Claro!" - Respondió.

La chica me agarró y me cargó como sí fuera un bebé, acercó su cara a la mía, y de repente, le lamí la nariz para ver como reaccionaba, cuando sintió mi lengua rozando repetidas veces su nariz, dejó de reír y volvió a dar una tonada chillona.

-"Me esta lamiendo la nariz." - Dijo la niña morena mientras se reía.

-"¡No lo puedo creer!" - Dijo uno de los niños que acompañaba a Cassie.

Este niño, tenía el pelo tan largo, que se amarraba una coleta hacia arriba, se acercó a mí, y me acarició mi cabello.

-"¿Qué esta no es la nueva raza?" - Preguntó viendo a mi dueña. -"Creo que se llamaban Nekos o algo así."

-"¡Así es, Kung Jin! - Contestó ella.

-"¡Eso sí genial!" - Exclamó el niño de nombre Kung Jin.

Otro de los niños del grupo, se acercó a mi.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

Pero antes de que Cassie contestara, su mamá quien estaba cerca le respondió.

-"Se llama Liu Kang, Takeda."

-"¡Es un bonito nombre!" - Dijo la morena de trenzas que me había estado cargando todo el tiempo.

-"Muchas gracias, Jaquie. ¿No quieren venir a comer?" - Preguntó Sonya.

-"¡SÍ!" - Gritaron los niños de la emoción.

Antes de salir corriendo, Jaquie me dejó en el suelo y siguió a sus amigos para prepararse para comer.

Mientras todos comían, Johnny le preguntó a Jaquie.

-"¿Y porqué no te dejan tener mascotas, Jaquie?"

-"Es que mi mamá sí me deja pero mi padre no, dice que es una gran responsabilidad y el tiene mucho trabajo."

Después de eso me distraje por un momento jugando con mi bola de estambre y correteando por el lugar. Hasta que escuche otra vez la voz de mi dueño Johnny.

-"Ya que terminaron de comer, pueden ir a jugar a la habitación de Cassie."

Los niños gritaron de emoción y se dirigieron corriendo a su habitación.

Pasaron unas horas, hasta que llegaron por cada uno de los niños que acompañaban a Cassie, primero Takeda, luego Jaquie y al final Kung Jin, este último, antes de irse, además de acariciarme la cabeza, me dio un beso en la frente, algo que ninguno de los amigos de Cassie a hecho. Pero no le hice mucho caso y todos se fueron.

Cuando ya no había nadie más que Sonya, Johnny y Cassie, Johnny le dijo a su hija.

-"Bueno, creo que debería ya irse a dormir." - Mientras le tocaba su hombro.

-"Sí papá, sólo me pongo la pijama y me lavó los dientes."

Cassie se fue a su cuarto, de un rato salió con la pijama puesta, para regresar a dormir a su cuarto, pero antes de eso, se despidió de mí y de sus padres.


	3. Kung Jin, el niñero

(Narrador omnisciente)

Pasaron los años, al igual que muchas experiencias, Liu Kang de ser un Neko del tamaño de un niño de 5 años, paso a uno de aspecto de 19, lo único que conservo fueron sus típicas orejas y su cola de gato. Además de un aspecto adorable, algunos lo consideraban sexy, por el cuerpo y aspecto en general que tenía.

Por la escasa diferencia de edad entre Cassie y su mascota, tan sólo unos 2 años, la chica rubia consideraba a Liu Kang como un hermano más que su mascota, viviendo diferentes experiencias juntos y con su familia. Todos los amigos que Cassie traía a su casa se enamoraban de él, sobretodo las de sexo femenino, el único chico que mostraba más cariño por el que otros, era Kung Jin, quien era desde que nació, homosexual. Por tanto no era de extrañar que este se acerara mucho a la mascota de su amiga.

Y Cassie, ya con 21 y a mitad de su carrera en la universidad, tenía un gran desempeño en sus estudios. Una vez que le dieron unas vacaciones, sus padres vieron que sería una buena oportunidad para que irse de vacaciones con ella a otro estado, por unos 5 días, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían llevar a su mascota, los Cage pensaron que ya podían hacer el viaje, pero descubrieron que uno de los compañeros de Cassie también estaba de vacaciones, ese era Kung Jin. Este aceptó cuidar a su mascota sin ningún inconveniente.

La idea era que Jin se quedase el tiempo que estarían los Cage de vacaciones y así cuidar a Liu Kang. Y así fue, antes de que la familia se fuera, le dejaron las llaves de la casa a Kung Jin y una lista de todo lo que Liu necesitase, que cantidad, a que horario, etc.

-"Confiamos en que podrás cuidar de la casa y de nuestra mascota, Kung Jin." - Le dijo Johnny antes de irse.

-"No se preocupe. ¡Que disfruten de su viaje!" - Respondió.

La familia se fue en su enorme camioneta, después de todo, ellos eran de mucho dinero, ya que el padre trabaja como actor y la madre como policía. Eran apenas las 12:00 del día, lo primero que hizo Kung Jin fue a dar un recorrido por la casa, se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo que el pensaba, ya que cuando la visitaba, el sólo había visto la sala, el comedor y el cuarto de Cassie.

Hasta qué vio al Neko Liu Kang, quien estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto, así es, el tiene un cuarto para él, ya que al crecer al tamaño de una persona normal, tuvieron que hacer una habitación exclusivamente para el sólo. Se veía oscura, puesto que, tenía la luz apagada y además tenía las cortinas tapando la ventana, evitando que diera paso la luz del día.

-"Liu Kang." - Dijo Kung Jin en voz baja para poder despertarlo.

Este abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se levantó, frotó una de sus manos a sus ojos, dio un bostezo y preguntó.

-"¿Ya se fueron?"

-"Sí, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, estoy aquí para cuidarte estos 5 días que ellos no estarán."

-"Ok, de hecho ya me habían dicho que alguien iba a venir a cuidarme."

-"Perfecto, me avisas cuando necesites algo." - Dijo antes de retirarse.

Pasaron 3 días, faltaban 2 para que la familia llegase, y Kung Jin atendía a Liu Kang tal y como decía la nota que le habían dejado, además de jugar con él y su bola de estambre. Le daba de comer a sus horas, lo bañaba y se entretenía con él, mientras que Kung Jin, solamente cuando tenía hambre agarraba de lo que le habían dejado la familia Cage. Prácticamente fue una excelente idea dejar que Jin cuidase de Liu Kang.

Eran como las 7:30 de la noche, Kung Jin estaba recostado en el sillón buscando que podía ver en la televisión, en eso, Liu se recostó en las piernas de Kung Jin, este no se molestó, al contrario, dejó que se acomodara y luego le empezó a acariciar el cabello, mientras que el Neko hacia ese típico ronroneo que hacían los gatos al ser acariciados.

Liu Kang se veía tan tierno que a Jin le tentaba saber que se sentiría tocarlo, pero tenía pavor de que se metiera en problemas con la familia, o incluso peor, lastimarlo. Por lo que, lo único que podía hacer, era fantasear con él, de modo que, Jin podría pasarla bien, si saben a lo que me refiero y así no lastimar a Liu.

Pero el problema, es que se puso a fantasear en el momento menos oportuno, se imaginaba al Neko sin ninguna tela de ropa, tocándolo o simplemente que Liu estuviera entregándose a él, para Kung Jin era bastante excitante con sólo imaginárselo. Comenzaba a sudar, a sentir esa típica sensación de calor, aunque no hubiese en realidad y a respirar con más profundidad. No tardo mucho para que Liu Kang se diera cuenta de ello.

-"¿Estas bien?" - Preguntó.

Kung Jin agitó su cabeza para volver a su realidad, le sonrió falsamente al Neko y dijo:

-"Sí, estoy bien."

Dejó de voltear a ver a Liu por un momento, pero de repente, sintió algo en su parte íntima, la cual estaba siendo tocada, cuando bajó la mirada, vio que su miembro estaba en estado de erección y no sólo eso, si no que el mitad humano mitad gato lo estaba tocando con un dedo preguntándose que era.

-"Creo que te salió un chichón aquí."

Kung Jin dio jadeo por la sorpresa y el choque de placer al sentir ese dedo empujando ligeramente su miembro.

-"Ehmm, no, no es un chichón." - Dijo poniendo su mano encima de su miembro, apartando la mano de Liu.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué es?" - Preguntó al no saber que era eso.

Kung Jin estaba pensando en que responderle, se sentiría raro sí le explicará todo eso de la sexualidad, no sabía que decirle hasta que...

-"Lo voy a averiguar." - Liu Kang se acercó a el y le desabrocho los pantalones a Jin.

Su miembro quedó expuesto, ahí fue donde Liu entendió que era.

"¡Ahh! Ya se que es. ¡Yo también lo tengo!"

-"Sí, todos los que somos hombres lo tenemos, se le dice "pene" o "miembro."

-"Ya lo sabía, tampoco soy tan tonto."

Kung Jin puso una cara de "Sí, claro."

-"Ok, esto se está poniendo incómodo, creo que será mejor que..." - Dijo mientras intentaba abrocharse los pantalones.

-"¡Espera!" - Detuvo a Kung Jin. - "Aún me falta hacer algo."

-"¿Que vas a hacer?" - Se puso nervioso.

-"Algo que Sonya le hizo una vez a Johnny."

Kung Jin estaba a punto de preguntarle en que rayos estaba pensando hacer, pero un jadeo salió de su boca repentinamente, el adorable Neko Liu Kang estaba chupando su miembro, intentando imitar la noche en donde, Sonya y Johnny tuvieron sexo, aprovechando que su hija Cassie estaba en una pijamada con su mejor amiga Jaquie Briggs, que después de aguantarse tanto tiempo, se liberaron esa noche.

Kung Jin no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sabía que eso era parte de su fantasía, pero nunca se imaginó que se haría realidad, de vez en cuando, Liu sacaba en miembro de su boca y lo lamia un poco para luego regresarlo a su boca de nuevo.

-"¡Espera Liu!" - Intentaba detenerlo. -"¡No podemos hacer eso!"

Liu Kang no le respondía y seguía chupando y lamiendo su falo, hasta que en un determinado momento decidió contestarle.

-"Si podemos, ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda ver." - Imitando así lo que había dicho Johnny al convencer a Sonya de que no había nadie esa vez, supuestamente.

Esa noche, la pareja pensó que su mascota no los iba a escuchar, pero lo habían logrado despertar y vio todo el acto sexual entre Johnny y Sonya. Le interesó tanto que incluso espero a que sus dueños se fueran para ver lo que se sentía ya que entre los gemidos de sus dueños decían que se amaban y que se sentía bien. En fin, Kung Jin estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-"No sigas Liu, me vengo." - Dijo entre jadeos.

Liu Kang no hizo caso y trató de meterlo lo más posible a su boca, y así fue como Kung Jin se corrió en su boca, la mascota se bebió su corrida y luego miro a su niñero. El cual este aún se encontraba en Shock, no sabía que hacer.

-"Ven, aún falta otra cosa." - Agarró la mano de Jin.

-"¿Qué cosa?" - Preguntó confundido.

-"A mi cuarto."

-"Liu Kang, sólo dime que demonios estas haciendo o intentas hacer." - Se alejó un poco de él.

-"Ven, te contaré lo que paso hace unos meses."

Mientras se iban dirigiendo al cuarto de la mascota, este le iba contando su experiencia.

-"Recuerdo que Cassie se había ido con Jacquie a una pijamada con sus amigas, yo estaba dormido en mi cuarto, hasta que escuche a Sonya y a Johnny hablando, me desperté y me dio curiosidad, vi que hablaron un poco y luego, vi como Sonya le chupaba el pene a Johnny, y como este dijo que se sentía bien, pues, pensé que sería lo mismo contigo, pero creo que no te gustó..."

-"...Okey..." - Dijo extrañado. -"Pero, no es que no me haya gustado, es que...No estaba preparado en ese momento."

El gatito volvió a sonreír y como ya estaban en su habitación, pidió a Kung Jin que cerrara la puerta, este la cerró y de repente.

-"Esto creo que te gustara más." - Dijo imitando otra vez un diálogo de Sonya.

Liu Kang se comenzó a quitar la ropa, haciendo que su cuidador de sorprendiera, tampoco se esperaba eso de él, se desnudó lentamente, quitándose cada una de sus prendas, hasta quedar sin tela alguna, tal cual como la fantasía de Kung Jin, a este le aumentó el latido del corazón y volvió a sentir calor y excitación. Liu se acostó en su cama y le preguntó a su niñero.

-"Hazme...tuyo." - Dijo entrecortada recordando el diálogo de aquella noche.

Incluso Kung Jin se dio cuenta de que Sonya tenía un lado algo más blando. Le dio otra erección, no sabía que hacer, si aceptaba la preposición de Liu, sentía que lo podía lastimar o herir, pero se veía tan sexy estando sin ropa, ese cuerpazo que el tenía y sus orejas de gato aumentaba su interés. Después de pensarlo mucho, sabía que probablemente no iba a tener otra oportunidad igual a esa, por lo que, acompañó al Neko hasta la cama, este estaba en una posición provocativa, con sus dos manos hacia arriba tocando su cabello, con sus piernas abiertas, dejando ver prácticamente todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Las manos de este hicieron presión contra el pecho de Jin, haciendo que quedara recostado en la cama.

-"Quédate ahí, yo se que hacer." - Dijo mientras lo acostaba.

Sacó su miembro otra vez, dejándolo a la vista, se veía grande y estaba tieso. Kung Jin pensó que lo iba a chupar otra vez, pero estaba equivocado.

-" Creo que así era lo que le hizo Sonya a Johnny."

El Neko se puso encima de Jin, por lo que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, aunque casi se ríe al ver como Liu intentaba repetidas veces sentarse en su miembro, hasta que por fin, su entrada estaba demasiado cerca del órgano, tanto que estaba rozando contra él.

-"Aquí es." - Dijo en su mente victorioso.

Se dejó sentar sobre el y lentamente el pene fue entrando, casi da un grito, ya que aún estaba seco, por lo que sería difícil y doloroso para Liu que entrará así nada más.

-"¿No tienes vaselina?" - Preguntó Kung Jin al ver que no iba a entrar.

-"Sí, en ese cajón de ahí." - Señaló un cajón que estaba junto a la cama.

Sacó el bote, pero antes de ponerse y esparcirlo por sus manos, le pidió el favor a Liu que lo restregara en su miembro, ya que estaba más cerca de él, cuando lo término de remojar con vaselina, los dos ya estaban listos.

-"Ahora sí." - Dijo Jin.

Liu intento sentarse otra vez, ya no le costó mucho y finalmente, cuando sintió su pene rozando con su entrada, se dejó sentar lentamente, la vaselina hizo que se pusiera resbaloso, y esta vez, el Neko no gritó de dolor, dio un gemido de placer y Jin sólo suspiro al aire.

La fantasía de Kung Jin se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, ahora tenía a Liu en sus brazos, este comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, subía y se dejaba caer repetidas veces, sus gemidos eran un poco más agudos de sus voz real, los dos sentían absoluto placer, el mejor de sus vidas. Pero se notaba que Liu Kang se estaba cansando de tanto subir y bajar, por lo que Kung Jin decidió ayudarlo, el comenzó a moverse también, subía y bajaba sus caderas, pero esté lo hacia las rápido y brusco de como Liu lo hacia, pero a este no le importó, de hecho, le empezaba a gustar más.

-"Te amo." - Dijo Liu imitando a Sonya entre gemidos.

-"Yo también te amo." - Respondió.

De repente, cara de de Liu Kang se acercó a la de Kung Jin y le dio un apasionado beso directamente en su boca, en donde los dos movían sus labios y sentiendo como sus lenguas chocaban entre sí, estuvieron así por varios minutos, en donde el niñero le daba estocadas en contra de la mascota sumisa, mientras que este gemía en respuesta a sus bruscos movimientos, pero que de todas formas, le estaba encantando.

Kung Jin sabía que iba a llegar a su punto máximo.

-"Creo que voy a correrme." - Avisó Jin.

Liu Kang se acordó que eso lo había dicho Cage, así que nuevamente imitó a su dueña.

-"¡Córrete en mí!" - Suplicó.

Y finalmente, obedeciendo lo que había dicho, eyaculó dentro de Liu, este dio un gemido celestial de placer al sentir su semen dentro de su entrada y se corrió el también. Después de eso, se sintió tremendamente cansado y se dejó caer en el pecho de Kung Jin, los dos respiraron muy profundo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-"...Ahora...Tienes que abrazarme." - Dijo Liu Kang en el momento que se recuperó.

Kung Jin le sonrió.

-"Esta bien, mi gatito."

Los dos se acostaron en esa misma cama mientras se abrazaban. Liu abrazaba a Jin por su brazos y este por sus caderas. El Neko durmió feliz, Kung Jin también, pero algo preocupado, al día siguiente tenía planeado decirle que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos será un secreto que sólo ellos dos sabrían, que no se lo contarían a nadie.

Al día siguiente.

-"Liu Kang."

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Todo lo que ha pasado ayer en la noche, es algo que sólo los dos sabemos, no podemos contárselo a nadie."

-"¿Porqué no? No le veo nada de malo, Johnny y Sonya también lo hicieron."

-"Sí, lo se. Pero si le contamos esto a alguien, pensarán que yo abuse de ti, y tanto tu y como yo nos meteremos en problemas. Solamente, no se lo digas a nadie, esto sólo estará entre nosotros ¿Ok?"

-"Esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie. Lo prometo."

-"Buen chico." - Dijo acariciando su cabello mientras los dos se sonreían.

Pasaron los 2 días y los Cage habían regresado de su viaje. Kung Jin se fue a su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de su gato favorito y de la familia, su secreto nunca sería contado. Pero, esta historia aún no ha acabado.


	4. Gato perdido

La felicidad de la familia no duraría hasta que, era una tarde normal, Cassie no estaba en su casa, estaba en la universidad como de costumbre, mientras que sus padres esa vez se encontraban haciendo cosas del hogar, mientras que Liu Kang estaba aburrido, ya había jugado con su bola de estambre, ya había comido, dormido, hecho del baño, prácticamente ya lo había hecho todo, estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala, esperando a que su dueña regresara. Cuando de repente, este escucha algo, se dio cuenta que venía de la ventana que estaba junto a él, la curiosidad le ganó y se asomó por ella.

Era un ratón, quien hacia su típico sonido que llamaba tanto su atención, como nadie lo estaba observando en ese momento, se saltó por la ventana y salió de la casa, al acercarse al ratón, este se alejó y conformé más se acercaba, se alejaba más su presa, así estuvo por unos momentos, hasta que el ratón salió a correr a más velocidad, por lo que Liu comenzó a correr también, no corría ni caminaba en 4 patas, lo hizo como un ser humano normal, y así fue la persecución.

Pero, en la calle, estaba Kung Jin, con su mejor amigo Takeda y su primo Kung Lao, apenas iban saliendo de la universidad, hasta que Kung Jin vio una silueta familiar corriendo como loco por las calles, como si tuviera prisa, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era Liu Kang.

-"¿Qué ese no es Liu Kang?" - Preguntó Takeda.

-"Sí, que yo sepa no lo iban a sacar hoy a pasear, tenemos que seguirlo, no vaya a ser que se fuera a perder." - Respondió Kung Jin.

-"Los acompaño." - Afirmó Kung Lao.

Y así fue, comenzaron a seguir al Neko por las calles.

La persecución entre el ratón y Liu Kang, terminó en un callejón, este dio un un salto y con sus manos finalmente había atrapado al ratón por fin, pero al abrir sus manos, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que era de juguete y que estaba siendo arrastrado por alguien. Y en menos de un segundo, unas manos en sus hombros se posicionaron en él. Este se asustó.

-"Hola, tal vez tu no me conoscas, pero yo a ti sí." - Dijo una voz muy grave.

El ritmo cardiaco de Liu Kang se aceleró, esa voz nunca la había escuchado antes, le daba un miedo terrible voltear a ver quien era ese sujeto, cuando finalmente volteó a verlo, definitivamente no conocía en absoluto a ese tipo.

Era un hombre, tenía la piel literalmente blanca, y cuando se refiere a blanco, es que ES blanco. No tenía cabello, era calvo, pero sí tenía tatuajes extraños por todo su cuerpo, y un atuendo que sería difícil de describir, parecía una persona fuera de ese mundo.

-"¿Q-Quién eres?" - Preguntó temeroso.

-"No necesitas saber mi nombre, ahora yo seré tu dueño."

Y justo a tiempo, los tres amigos habían llegado hasta el callejón.

-"¡Hey! ¡Ese gato tiene dueños! ¿Lo sabias?" - Le gritó Kung Jin al calvo.

-"¡Ahora es mío!" - Respondió. - "¡Guardias! ¡Ataquenlos!"

En ese momento salieron dos criaturas que prácticamente parecían demonios, los cuales parecían tener alas, parecían estar hechos de roca y lava.

Afortunadamente, los tres traían armas con las cuales defenderse. Takeda traía sus látigos, Kung Jin su arco y sus letales flechas y Kung Lao su afilado sombrero. Los tres comenzaron a atacar a esos demonios, Liu Kang no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado del miedo, en cambio el tipo blanco y sin pelo, abrió un portal de color verdoso, justamente cuando ya habían derrotado a los demonios rocosos de lava, pero Kung Lao sabía que hacer, este salió corriendo hasta el hechicero y este dio un grito, los dos que lo acompañaban, voltearon a ver al escuchar ese grito, y no se creían lo que estaban viendo.

Kung Lao tenía unos dientes tan afilados que comenzaron a morder el brazo del hechicero ,además de estarlo rasguñando por todo el cuerpo, pero el sabía que hacer, así que para liberarse él, le lanzó un misil de poder a Kung Lao en su abdomen y este salió volando, chocando contra una pared.

Y, finalmente, el tipo blanco y sin pelo agarró a Liu Kang de sus dos brazos y lo lanzó hasta el portal, este salto hacía a el también y se cerró. Ahora no sabían donde estaba Liu Kang. El secuestro se había logrado con éxito. Takeda y Kung Jin se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Kung Lao y lo ayudaron, pero antes de levantarlo, se dieron cuenta que, el era un Neko también, sólo que este no era un gato, si no un lobo.

-" Acaso...¿Tu también eres un Neko?" - Preguntó Kung Jin entrecortada.

-"Hablaremos de eso más tarde." - Respondió Kung Lao.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginarían que Lao podía ser un Neko. Los dos quedaron callados por el Shock, hasta que se dieron cuenta que le tenían que avisar a sus dueños lo que le había pasado a Liu.

-"Tenemos que avisarles a Sonya y a Johnny." - Dijo Kung Jin. - "¡Liu Kang ahora esta perdido!"

Los tres salieron corriendo del callejón y se dirigieron a la casa de los Cage's, cuando llegaron, estos lo estaban buscando de manera desesperada, cuando estos se dieron cuenta de que habían visitas, los primero que hicieron fue acercarse a ellos y.

-"¿Han visto a nuestra mascota?" - Preguntó Sonya preocupada y angustiada.

Kung Jin sabía que le iba a doler decirles la verdad a la pareja, pero tenía que decirles lo que había pasado. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló.

-"Liu Kang...Ha sido secuestrado."

Sonya y Johnny dieron inhalaron como cuando uno se sorprende, y de repente, la mujer rubia, tiró una lágrima de su ojo, sentía que iba romper en llanto, mientas que Johnny no se creía lo que le habían dicho.

-"¿Y quién fue?" - Preguntó el esposo de inmediato.

-"Lo logramos ver, más no sabemos quien o que es exactamente."

-"¿De qué están hablando?" - Una voz femenina se escucho de repente, era Cassie quien estaba llegando de su universidad.

Todos la voltearon a ver, sus padres se veían absolutamente tristes y su madre estaba llorando. La estudiante se percató que su mascota no estaba.

-"¿Dónde esta Liu Kang?" - Preguntó alarmada.

La madre se acercó a su hija, la agarró de los hombros y le dijo con todo el dolor del mundo.

-"A Liu Kang...Se lo han llevado."

En ese momento, Cassie pudo sentir un agudo dolor en el corazón, al saber que su mejor amigo desde su infancia había sido secuestrado. Se quedo callada y en un instante, puso una mueca de cuando una va a llorar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar.

-"¿No lo volveré a ver?" - Su corazón estaba al borde de romperse.

-"No lo se, pero hay que investigar quien fue."

-"Tranquila Cassie, nosotros pudimos ver quien fue, así tenemos una pista." - Dijo Takeda.

-"Takeda, Kung Jin y Kung Lao, tenemos que ir a mi base donde están mis soldados, ahí podemos investigar y buscar al secuestrador." - Dijo Sonya. - "¿Nos acompañarás Cassie?"

Se quedo callada por un tiempo y simplemente negó la oferta de su madre.

-"Necesito estar sola por un momento." - Concluyó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-"¿Te quedas con ella, Johnny?"

-"Sí, intentare consolarla."

-"Muy bien, vayamos a la base."

La investigación de quien podría ser el secuestrador de su mascota había comenzado.


	5. Mascota Sumisa

Mientras tanto con Liu Kang.

Al atravesar el portal, los había dirigido a la fortaleza del hechicero, quien tenía aún sostenido a Liu, para el su fortaleza era demasiado extravagante y algo excéntrica. Diferentes tonos de rojo, gris , negro, naranja y amarillo destacaban, una pared de cráneos humanos, fetos y criaturas extrañas dentro de frascos, un lago de tono rojo oscuro, candelabros en forma circular que podían iluminar la fortaleza, libreros y una armadura encerrada en cristal. En este habían unas escaleras, las cuales dirigían a un cuarto que se veía oscuro. Y además, se pudo percatar que parecían estar en el inframundo o algo por el estilo, pero extrañamente no sentía calor como la gente especulaba que era, de hecho, hasta hacia un poco de frío.

-"¿Porqué vives en un lugar tan extraño?" - Preguntó Liu Kang.

-"Pues, te voy a explicar, yo soy el hechicero Quan Chi y me ha estado interesando tu raza. Por lo que ahora te quedarás conmigo y harás todo lo que yo te ordene, primero te probare y luego probablemente haré que otras personas puedan conocerte ¿Entendido?"

Quan Chi al darse cuenta que su raza era nueva y que mucha gente pagaba una buena cantidad de ganancia,

-"Esta bien." - Respondió con un poco de miedo.

-"Pero, si no lo haces o me desobedeces, no volverás a ver a tu familia vivos."

Sentía que no tenía opción, y al ser algo ingenuo, aceptó que tenía que hacer todo lo que el le ordene. No quería que su familia muriera, aunque ya estaba claro que probablemente no los volvería a ver, los quería tanto que no quería que les hiciera daño.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y el cuarto se ilumino, la única fuente de luz era una lámpara al lado de lo que parecía ser su cama, a pesar de eso, aunque la habitación se veía algo oscura, se podía ver gran parte de el con sólo esa lámpara. Quan Chi hizo que se cerrará la puerta sin que este la tocara. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dijo:

-"¡Quítate la ropa!" - Ordenó. - "Y quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo."

Liu Kang quedo en Shock por un momento, pero tenía que reaccionar. El traía puesto su traje de torneo, el que era una camisa cruzada, un cinturón ancho con un lado rojo en su cintura y pantalones rojos con detalles de dragón. Aunque, sentía que se iba a morir de pena al tener que desnudarse frente a un tipo que no conocía. Comenzó a quitársela pero demasiado lento, Quan Chi se dio cuenta de que sí nueva mascota es muy tímida, al parecer, así que le dio una alternativa.

-"Puedes meterte ahí y quitártela tu sólo." - Dijo señalando una puerta. -"Pero tendrás que salir sin ninguna prenda de ropa de ahí."

Liu Kang tomó esa opción, y se metió a esa habitación, la cual al entrar, se encendió cuando este entró a ella. Ahí fue donde se comenzó a desnudar y dejó su ropa aún lado, estaba apunto de tomar la manija de la puerta y girarla, aunque estaba demasiados nervioso, sabía que lo tenía que hacer o si no algo malo le pasaría a su familia.

Tomó aire y salió de la habitación, con la cabeza agachada y una mano cubriendo su entrepierna, mientas que la otra estaba agarrando la misma con la que se cubría.

-"Vaya, así que eres tímido." - Especuló el hechicero. -" Ven, acércate."

El Neko se acercó hacia Quan Chi, este se apartó un poco para dejar que Liu Kang se acostara en la cama, pero este sólo se puso de rodillas, cerca de las almohadas, el hombre blanco se puso en frente de el y al ver que aún Liu estaba cubriendo sus partes.

-"¿Podrías quitar tus manos?" - Preguntó el hechicero.

Al ver que Liu Kang no le hacia, este decidió que tenía que hacerlo él, agarró sus muñecas y apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo, dejándolos hacia atrás, aprovechando, agarró sus piernas e hizo el favor de abrírselas, dejándolo expuesto.

Para Liu era bastante humillante, pero lo estaba haciendo por su familia. Aceptando su indicación y esperar a que lo inevitable llegara. El empezó a pensar que sí el no hubiera perseguido a ese ratón, nada habría sucedido. Se sentía totalmente culpable, al saber que por haberse escapado, ahora su familia estaría experimentando una de sus pérdidas más dolorosas a lo que sentimental se refiere.

Quan Chi se la pasó viendo por un rato el hermoso cuerpo del Neko, mientras que este último no volteaba a ver al hechicero, siempre miraba hacia abajo o hacia otro lado por la pena que la causaba verlo hacia los ojos.

-"Eres demasiado sensual." - Quan Chi me mordió el labio inferior.

Tenía que hacerlo rápido, y de repente, en menos de un instante, sacó su miembro de lo que parecía ser su pantalón y lo comenzó a rozar de manera brusca en la cara de Liu Kang, para ser más específicos, su mejilla derecha, este dio un gemido, pero no de placer, si no más bien como una queja.

Y poco a poco, el pene de Quan Chi se ponía cada vez más y más tieso, hasta quedar totalmente erecto. El hechicero, con una mano, agarró su órgano y con la otra, el cabello de Liu Kang, haciendo que su cara y el pene quedarán frente de uno y del otro.

-"¡Chupalo!" - Ordenó, pero en tono suave y un tono inusualmente cálido.

El chico mitad gato miró primero a su amo por uno segundos, luego al miembro que estaba casi rozando la punta de su nariz y luego, abrió su boca y lo metió dentro de ella. Era grande y grueso, pudo sentirlo mientras lo chupaba.

Uno sentía placer y el otro solamente sentía asco e indignación. Se la paso chupándolo por unos minutos los cuales para Liu Kang fueron eternos, hasta que, el calvo hizo una mueca, lanzó un gruñido prolongado y se corrió en su boca, cuando sacó su pene se ahí, este estaba remojado con su propio semen, quiere decir que Liu no se atrevió ni a mantenerlo en su boca y mucho menos beberlo.

Cuando el hechicero miro a "su" mascota y vio que este se estaba quitando el resto de su corrida de sus labios. Quan Chi estaba apunto de regañarlo o incluso castigarlo, pero no lo hizo, sólo lo dejó pasar, no iba a perder el tiempo solo por eso.

-"La chupas bien." - Dijo Quan Chi.

El otro, ni siquiera dio "gracias". ¿Cómo le iba a dar las gracias por eso?

-"Veo que no eres muy hablador." - Especulo el hombre blanco, pero luego sonrió. - "Pero yo se que te hará por lo menos dejarme oírte bien y claro."

El otro se comenzaba a preguntar que podría hacerlo. Hasta que como Quan Chi se acostó dando la cabeza y el cuerpo para arriba, alzo una mano, chasqueó su dedo pulgar e índice y Liu comenzó a sentir que ya no era a capaz de controlar sus movimientos, involuntariamente, se puso encima del hechicero, el detalló es que no estaban dándose las caras, si no que se había puesto en posición invertida, en pocas palabras, quedaron en la famosa posición del "69".

El Neko volteo hasta donde más puso para ver que iba a hacer su amo, y este comenzó a manosear su trasero, sus nalgas se sentían suaves y estaban muy bien formadas. Liu dejo de voltearlo a ver sólo para dar un jadeo al aire.

-"Me pregunto que pasa sí hago esto." - Dijo Quan Chi.

Y de inmediato, con dos dedos comenzó a rozar la entrada de su sumiso, este dio otro gemido, más bien no uno, si no varios, intentando contenerse, aunque en el fondo, no sentía placer en lo absoluto. Hasta qué por un momento, sintió que sus dedos ya no estaban rozando su entrada, ahora estaban siendo introducidos dentro de él, Liu lo único que quería era que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo terminara, pero el sabía que no iba a terminar así nada más.

-"Tu entrada...Se está dilatando." - Avisó Quan Chi. - "Eso quiere decir que estas listo."

El sumiso en cuestión, iba a negar con su cabeza, no estaba listo para nada, iba a intente escapar, más no pudo, la magia del brujo hacia que no pudiera moverse, el hechicero se volvió a sentar de rodillas en la cama y, como ya tenía el miembro de fuera, primero se lo tocó un rato, para que pasara a estado erecto.

Liu Kang sólo quería que lo penetrara y que todo terminara. Y finalmente, comenzó a sentir presión contra su entrada, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era el miembro de su amo comenzando a entrar. Cuando entró la punto, el pobre Neko lanzo un gemido tan alto y tan chillón que parecía un grito, y conforme el órgano del hombre blanco estuviera entrando, Liu estaba temblando y sudando de manera descontrolada. Hasta qué, ese gran pedazo de carne se había introducido totalmente su recto, comenzó a moverse de manera brusca, dando empujones conforme lo sacaba y lo metía. Y en respuesta a estos, daba un gemido muy agudo al aire.

Quan Chi le excitaban los gemidos y las nalgas de su sumiso. Prácticamente lo estaban volviendo loco, y no conforme con eso, lo comenzaba a hacer más y más rápido y brusco, al grado que cada vez que lo volvía a meter, se podía escuchar perfectamente como las caderas del hechicero y el trasero del Neko chocaban.

Quan Chi se estaba muriendo y sumergiendo en puro placer, que, en su punto máximo, dio un último gruñido y se corrió dentro de Liu de una manera descomunal, este dio un último gemido y, en menos de un segundo, sintió ya era otra vez consiente de sus movimientos, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer a la cama para poder respirar después de todo eso. Unos segundos después, dejó caer una lágrima de amargura que cayó desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la cama.

Quan Chi, al ver a Liu tan débil, hizo el favor de acostarlo en una posición más cómoda en su cama. Lo puso boca arriba, pero este, se cambió a la típica posición fetal y ahí fue donde tiró otra lágrimas y maldecir en su mente.

-"Esto sólo será el comienzo." - Le susurró Quan Chi en su oreja.

Este ya no podía más, y solamente cerró sus ojos y simplemente se quedó dormido, el tipo pelón, no se molesto, sabía su sumiso estaba cansado. Además que también estaba pensando hacerlo una mercancía, no para vender, si no para rentar bajo el nombre de: "Mascota Sumisa".


	6. La investigación comienza

Sonya se dirigió con los tres estudiantes a su base en donde podían investigar al secuestrador a través de un mecanismo en donde identificaba criminales mediante sus datos. Era enorme, con muchas pantallas, teclados, cables y botones por todos lados. Habían varios de sus soldados trabajando, cuando vieron a su comandante, además de darle la bienvenida, se tomaron la molestia de preguntarle porque venía.

-"¿A qué se debe su visita, comandante."

-"Es que..." - Sus pupilas se dirigieron hacia abajo, más no bajó la cabeza y luego suspiró. - "Acaban de secuestrar a alguien de la familia."

-"¿A quién?" - Se preocupó el soldado. - "¿A Cassie? ¿A Johnny?"

-"No, a nuestra mascota." - Respondió.

-"¿A su gato?" - Se calmó, pero algo ¿Indignado? El pensaba que se trataba de alguien más importante.

-"Sí, tal vez no sea de sangre, pero con los años que a pasado con nosotros, lo consideramos alguien de la familia. O acaso a usted..." - Señaló a otro soldado. - "¿No crees que cuando tienes una mascota, te encariñas con él y que ha pasado muchas experiencias contigo, no la considerarías alguien de la familia?

-"Pues, supongo que sí." - Respondió.

-"Ha sido secuestrado por un..." - Hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Takeda, Kung Jin y Lao. - "Creo que será mejor que te lo digan ellos."

Sonya se apartó para que los 3 jóvenes le explican todo al soldado.

\- "...Pues...¿Quién empieza?" - Preguntó Takeda.

-"Estábamos los 3 por la calle, y vimos a su mascota correr por la calle y como no vimos a sus dueños, lo empezamos a seguir por si este se perdía o algo por el estilo, vimos que se fue a un callejón y nos encontramos al que intentaba llevárselo, nosotros intervenimos, pero se lo terminó llevando, quien sabe a donde pero se lo llevó." - Explicó Kung Jin.

-"¿Me pueden decir como era el secuestrador." - Preguntó el oficial.

-"Era blanco, no del tono de piel que usted cree, es solamente blanco, no tenía cabello en lo absoluto, tenía tatuajes por todos lados y por lo que los 3 especulamos, es una especie de brujo o hechicero." - Dijo Lao.

-"Creo que ya sabemos de quien hablan ustedes." - Respondió el soldado, mientras este se dirigía a una de las pantallas.

Este comenzó manejarla y a apretar botones sin cesar, se vieron varios archivos y se veía como los buscaba, pasó una larga lista y seleccionó a uno, sacando así una foto de el y sus datos, y era él, era de la misma forma como los 3 jóvenes lo vieron.

-"¡Es él!" - Señaló Jin. - "El fue quien secuestro a Liu Kang."

-"De hecho, se llama Quan Chi y sí, el es un hechicero, ya tiene varios crímenes cometidos, y su magia lo hace escapar de la escena y evitar que nosotros lo capturemos."

-"Por lo menos ahora ya sabemos quien es." - Dijo Takeda.

-"¡Comienzen a hacer una investigación, tenemos un rastreador que nos puede dirigir hacia él basándose en cuando hay magia ejecutándose!" - Ordenó Sonya.

-"Entendido, general." - Respondió el soldado.

Más tarde, los 4 regresaron a casa, en donde encontraron a un Johnny cabizbajo sentado en el sillón de la sala. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado de levantó y se dirigió hasta su esposa.

-"¿Qué dijeron, amor?" - Preguntó.

-"Ya sabemos quien fue el secuestrador, ahora tenemos que encontrarlo y obligarle a que nos regrese lo que es nuestro." - Respondió la esposa. - "Espera ¿Dónde esta Cassie?"

-"En su habitación, intenté consolarla pero me dijo que de verdad quería estar sola un momento." - Contestó Johnny.

-"Se que lo encontráremos." - Dijo Lao tocando el hombro de la rubia.

-"Esperemos." - Respondió mirando a un costado sin mover su cabeza y cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia la ventana.


	7. ¡Por fin un final feliz!

La búsqueda de la mascota de la familia Cage, pasaron días, estos se convirtieron en semanas, y lo peor es que también pudieron convertirse en meses, 2 meses habían pasado desde que Liu Kang fue secuestrado. No encontraban al criminal del secuestro, ya que se tele transportaba de un lado a otro, haciendo imposible atraparlo. La familia Cage intentaba no perder las esperanzas, Cassie ya la había perdido desde hace mucho, para ser exactos, una semana después de que lo perdieran.

Cuando ya habían pasado como 2 meses, su esperanza estaba casi a los suelos, la culpa de no haber estado pendientes, los dominaría por mucho tiempo. El desempeño de Cassie en la universidad cayó repentinamente, la joven ya no era la misma, ya ni siquiera mostraba una sonrisa. Kung Jin, si bien su desempeño no decayó tanto como el de su compañera, la culpa de no haber podido evitar el secuestro de Liu Kang, lo ponía igual de deprimido, extrañando los buenos momentos que había pasado con él. Y con Kung Lao y Takeda, la misma historia. Johnny y Sonya se comenzaron a distanciar y a comunicarse cada vez menos, al grado que era demasiado extraño que se pasarán alguna palabra entre ellos.

Prácticamente y en más resumidas y simples palabras, las cosas pasaron de buenas a malas y de malas a peores. ¿Y qué pasa con Liu Kang?

Pues, el objetivo de Quan Chi, se había hecho realidad, había estado rentando a Liu a diversos sujetos, quienes no lo usaban más que satisfacer sus depravados y enfermos placeres. El pobre Liu, incluso, a través de los meses, perdió sensibilidad e igual que Cassie, dejó de sonreír. ¿Acaso esto podría ponerse peor? No del todo.

Una tarde, Kung Jin había ido a la casa de los Cage, solamente para ver la sala y el cuarto de la mascota en donde la había pasado la última vez con él, con demasiada nostalgia. Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, dio una mirada por la ventana, casualmente en la cual Liu Kang había mirado a ese desgraciado ratón de juguete. Y no podía creer lo que veía, era ese mismo ratón. Lo reconoció al instante, es entonces en donde ya sabía que hacer. Se levantó del sillón de la sala y fue directamente a avisarle a Johnny y a Sonya.

-"¡Sonya!¡Johnny!" - Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Estos lo voltearon a ver para escuchar sus palabras. - "Creo saber la forma de encontrar a Liu Kang.

-"¿Cómo?" - Preguntaron los dos de inmediato.

-"Vengan."

Kung Jin los dirigió hasta la ventana y señaló al ratón.

-"Esa es la cosa con la que engañaron a Liu Kang para llevarlo hasta allá y poder secuestrarlo."

-"Entonces debemos seguirlo." - Dijo Sonya.

-"¡Esperen!" - Interrumpió Jin. - "Tengo un plan, Sonya, llama a tus soldados y yo llamaré a Kung Lao."

-"¿Porqué a Kung Lao?" - Preguntó Johnny.

-"Porque el nos va a ser de ayuda."

Kung Jin llamó a su primo Lao y cuando este llegó.

-"¿Qué pasa primo?" - Preguntó Kung Lao al llegar a casa de los Cage.

Jin miró a su primo y dijo.

-"Lao, tienes que decirles la verdad."

-"¿Te refieres a...?

Jin asintió con su cabeza y los dos voltearon a ver a Sonya y Johnny.

-"Esta bien." - Esbozo Lao.

Y acto seguido, primero se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un lado, pasó su mano por su cabello despeinando su peinado y entonces en donde se revelaron unas notables orejas cafés, luego enseño sus uñas, estaban de tamaño normal, pero estas comenzaron a crecer hasta formarse unas afiladas garras. Para después dar una sonrisa a los Cage y mostrar unos filosos dientes, marido y mujer abrieron más sus ojos y hacer una pequeña abertura en sus bocas, no se esperaban que Lao fuera un Neko.

-"Entonces ¿Eres un...?" - Preguntó Sonya.

-"Sí, pero he tratado de permanecer oculto, ya que si no, no podría estudiar como lo estoy haciendo ahora." - Respondió Kung Lao.

-"Podemos usarlo a él para atrapar quien secuestró a Liu." - Concluyó Jin.

Pero no iban a usar a Lao así nada mas, o bueno, lo único que hicieron fue soltarle su pelo y quitarle el sombrero, ya que si no Quan Chi lo podría identificar. Después de todo eso. Lao comenzó a perseguir al ratón mientras que Johnny, Sonya y sus soldados lo seguían por detrás. Como cuando pasó con Liu Kang, la persecución acabó en un callejón y Lao esperó a que Quan Chi llegara a él.

-"Hola." - Se presentó el brujo de repente. - "¿Estas perdido?"

Kung Lao se quedó en silencio por un momento, para luego revelar su cara al hechicero, este reconoció su rostro, pero antes de que el brujo le hiciera algo, el mitad humano mitad lobo se abalanzó hasta Quan Chi dejándolo inmóvil y ahí comenzó a rasguñar su cara, hasta que llegaron los soldados.

-"¡Ahí esta!" - Gritó Sonya.

Los soldados se dirigieron hasta Quan Chi, apartando a Lao primero, después hicieron lo típico de esposarlo y esas cosas.

-"¿Dónde tienes a nuestra mascota?" - Reclamó Johnny al brujo, mientras que este veía como todos se acercaban a él.

-"Síganme." - Respondió el hechicero.

Este mismo abrió un portal de tono verde, Sonya, Johnny, los soldados, Kung Jin y un esposado brujo entraron al portal. Todos se dirigieron hacia su guarida, subieron las escaleras y entraron a lo que era la habitación en donde esclavizó al pobre Liu Kang, en donde fue víctima de las fantasías depravadas del brujo.

Y ahí lo vieron, estaba acostado en posición de feto, pero no a la que la mayoría hacen, básicamente estaba comprimido en su cuerpo. Su ropaje estaba algo dañado, por lo que da a entender que tanto Quan Chi como sus clientes le habían ya desbaratado la ropa ciertas veces. Cuando el Neko volteó a ver hacia la puerta, pensando que su pervertido amo lo estaba visitando para hacer artífice de sus actos. Pero cuando vio que este estaba esposado y que estaban sus dueños cerca, este se sentó en la cama, pero antes de esbozar alguna palabra, los Cage de acercaron hacia él, dándole un gran abrazo entre ellos.

-"¡Liu Kang!" - Casi gritó de la emoción Sonya.

-"Creímos que ya no te volveríamos a ver." - Dijo Johnny.

Las manos de la rubia su pusieron en las mejillas del Neko, haciendo ver su rostro con lágrimas en él.

-"¿Qué te hicieron?" - Preguntó Johnny.

-"...No quiero hablar de eso..." - Se negó Liu Kang, apartando su vista de los Cage.

Sin embargo, el esposo no se iba a quedar así nada más. Agarró las mejillas de Liu otra vez.

-"¡Dinos que te han hecho!" - Reclamó el actor.

-"Es que..." - Sus labios temblaron. - "Me hizo hacer cosas con él y luego me vendía con otros."

Con eso ya tenían suficiente, con un lenguaje tal vez simple, sabían lo que le había hecho. Los Cage, Kung Jin y Lao miraron al brujo con odio e indignación.

-"¡Llevenselo soldados!" - Indicó Sonya.

Los soldados se llevaron a Quan Chi a un refugio en donde su magia no podría funcionar, para luego ser asesinado por la inyección letal. Pero eso ya hay que dejarlo de lado y volvamos con la familia.

Los dos primos se acercaron al Neko, y cuando este vio a Jin, se acercó para abrazarlo.

-"Sabía que te encontraríamos." - Dijo Jin mientras abrazaba con sus fuerzas a Liu Kang.

-"Aunque, no se como podré olvidar eso." - Dijo el mitad gato.

-"Se que sufriste Liu y tal vez tengas cicatrices en ti. Pero las cicatrices sanan, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo y que el nunca te volverá a hacer daño." - Dijo Lao tocando su hombro.

-"Pero...¿Porqué le hiciste caso?" - Preguntó un Johnny indignado.

-"Porque él decía que si no le hacia caso, los iba a matar a ustedes. Y aunque pensaba que nunca los iba a volver a ver, no iba a dejar que a ustedes les hiciera daño."

Todos los presentes de dieron cuenta de lo leal que podría ser su mascota. Así que todos se fueron a la tierra con el portal que aún estaba abierto, regresando a su casa. Cuando llegaron, se habían olvidado de que Cassie estaba ahí, en su cuarto, lamentando la pérdida de su mascota. Así qué decidieron hacerle una sorpresa, cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación, Johnny le dijo en tono burlón a su hija.

-"Cassie, te tenemos una sorpresa." - Dejando pasar a Liu al cuarto.

-"Ya les dije que no quiero a nadie." - Contestó una desilusionada Cassie.

Hasta qué, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que reconoció al instante.

-"¿Estas segura?" - Susurró Liu Kang.

La joven se levantó de inmediato, volteando a ver a su mascota.

-"¡REGRESASTE!" - Gritó la rubia de la emoción, abrazando al Neko. Casi llorando en el proceso por la felicidad que le daba al volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Y por fin, la familia recuperó la felicidad. A Liu Kang lo metieron a estudiar junto a Kung Lao, Jin, Takeda y Cassie a una universidad, obviamente ocultando sus características de gato, decidió que lo mejor para él era estudiar era fotografía. Al principio le costó aprender, pero con la ayuda de sus dueños y sus amigos cercanos, pudo seguir adelante y seguir sus sueños. Kung Jin y Lao visitaban con frecuencia al Neko, la mayoría eran para estudiar o ayudarlo a hacer alguna que otra tarea, pero cuando no había nadie, se tomaban la libertad de ¿Liberarse? Da igual, nada iba a afectar su empeño en el estudio, prácticamente, todo lo mal pasó a bien e incluso a mejor. Así que Liu Kang, decidió disfrutar su larga vida tanto como pueda y fuera. Después de todo, era un mitad gato, mitad humano con un gran potencial.

¿Lo ven? ¡Todo merece un final feliz! Incluso un simple Fanfic de Mortal Kombat.


End file.
